Vampires and Werewolves:Forbidden Love
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: What happens when you throw two Werewolves and two Vampires into a mix as they try to survive a new world together. Wash/Taylor, Maddy/Mark, Josh/Skye. This is done as a challenge given by Heidi. Enjoy and please review. Chapter 6 is up! And reviews are much loved.
1. Chapter 1

**So I got a challenge to write a vampire story. And no this is not a twilight story, I am not a fan, and could only survive about half of the book. No instead this is going to be a very twisted one that I came up with. And it is a Romance, but in a really messed sorta way.**

** Also Heidi…You gave me the challenge of T-rated Vampire, I give you the challenge of T-rated Egyptian myths. (Isis, Osiris, Horus.) **

** So I hope you enjoy.**

** (Alicia's POV)**

Alicia stood over the city as the sun went down, she bared her sharp teeth as Maddy Shannon stood behind her. The city was walled by three stone walls and the back was protected by a cliff.

"Mistress?" the girl asked her own teeth bared, she was new, sacrificing herself for her family in exchange for their safe passage to a safe city. And all new vampires needed their fix.

"Relax, relax, my dear." Alicia moved into the streets, her apprentice a step behind her. The girl was beautiful, she would give her that, but Alicia wanted her first feeding to be her strongest. "These are Weres we are going after."

"Sorry, just hungry." She mumbled looking around with cherry red eyes. That was one of the ways to tell a new vampire, the brighter the color the younger they are.

Alicia looked her over with her almost brown eyes. "Let's go, and stay close to me, you aren't strong yet." The girl was in her infancy of vampirehood, and she was easy prey in a city like this.

She took the young vampire's hand and started an easy sprint towards the inner homes. Alicia knew the dangers, but the inner most creatures were the weakest.

Stopping at the door, she held up a chain and neck cuff. It was magicked by the blind witches of the mountains to hold a soul in the control of the wielder that captures it.

"Here, you need to put this on the Were of your choosing," Alicia shoved the leash and collar into the girl's hands before slipping into the home with her infant on her tail.

Alicia looked to the girl as she silently stepped around the room, looking in each of the adjoining rooms to find her donor.

Now most vampires would kill their prey, but Alicia wasn't like most, she was nicer. Taking creatures as blood donors, as long as vampire took their donor's blood, the donor would live forever.

Alicia herself needed another donor, but that could wait.

A soft touch to her elbow made her look at her little infant vampire as she nodded to one of the rooms. They snuck in and shut the door behind them. "This one?" Alicia whispered as she prepared to hold him down.

She nodded and Alicia grabbed his wrists as Maddy clapped the metal on the creature's neck.

There was a small amount of struggling as the monster became a slave to the young vampire. "Take him out of the city, get to our home before you start feeding." Alicia ordered and soon the girl was out the window with her pet.

Now, time to find her own donor.

(Maddy's POV)

She pushed him down and lifted his hands above his head. Clamping more restraints down on his wrists.

She knew what her Mistress said, but she had heard about these creatures before her transformation and didn't want a risk.

Straddling his lap she ripped at her shirt and started licking the skin over his right pectoral muscle. She opened her mouth wider and bit in, sighing at the sweetest taste she ever experienced.

The creature beneath her groaned and his hips ground up into hers. She gasped at what she felt and lifted herself away from him without removing her mouth from the wound.

He was ready to mate, but she didn't want that, she wanted blood.

The creature groaned again, and opened it's eyes to look at her and….Oh.

He had the most lovely blue eyes she ever did see. Maddy finished feeding and rolled off the creature to curl on her side and sleep with a stomach full.

(Alicia's POV)

This was not her day.

The dark haired woman was thrown against the wall as the large white Were-wolf stood on his two legs over her wearing his combat pants. The material was made to stretch as the creature shift and shrink when they were in human form. But at the moment she was caught by his eyes. His ice blue eyes held nothing but hatred for her.

She crouched, she needed blood, and she needed it now.

The other wolves circled the two, but she was a claimed kill already. Unless this monster she was facing was defeated, he was the only one to have the right to kill her.

She rolled away as he struck again and he wrapped his great claw around her neck. "Where?" It boomed and snarled as it drew her close. She felt her death coming.

"I will take you to him." She stated, all she needed was for him to let go and she could escape of the cliff. He loosened his grip and she slipped out, taking off to the cliff.

Flinging herself off the cliff, she prepared herself to hit the water below, before a great weight smashed into her. She twisted to see the white wolf on her.

She wiggled as he struck at her with his claws and tumbled down to the waiting water.

Oh shit. This was going to be great.

They both hit the water, and that was the last thing she remembered.

(Maddy's POV)

The little olive skinned girl yawned and stretched in her floor length white sacrificial dress, the one she was transformed in.

Oh no.

Her donor was gone and all that was left was the chains, and collar meant to control him on the floor next to her.

She sat up quickly and looked around before strong arms covered with fur grabbed her and dragged her back against a strong chest.

"So the little blood sucker wants my blood." A deep growl rumbled in her ear and she felt hot breath on her neck. She wiggled, she wanted away as he lifted her off the ground and held her outside the cave entrance.

She screamed out of pain as the sun began to burn her skin. But it stopped when she was dragged into the shadows again, tears of blood on her face.

Maddy was cradled against the soft chest of the creature and now sought out the wound she placed on him not to long ago.

As she fed, warm soft hands stroked her back and rubbed the outer parts of her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his mating muscle become ready again.

But that is still not what she wanted.

(Alicia's POV)

Blood, oh delicious blood kissed her lips and she started to suck. Opening her eyes she hissed and closed them again. In full sunlight, the only thing protecting her was the body of the wolf that has been trying to kill her.

She tasted the blood against and sighed, fish blood, but it would do for now.

"Eat up, you need to take me to my beta." It growled and she noted how the voice sounded old but oh so strong.

She reached out, to get away, but screamed as her arm burned.

How the hell would she get out of this?

Alicia felt a scratchy material cover her and get lifted from the ground. The monster was taking her somewhere.

But she didn't learn where until she was placed in the shadow of the cliff. She looked up to see the monster that had dropped her at the water's edge, in the sun light.

However, she saw his human figure as her eyes examined him. He was strong, very strong and fit, even with a head and beard of whites and grays.

He turned around, his eyes settling on her. If Alicia had a heart beat she was sure it would have picked up right now.

"Take me to my beta, queen of the damned." he growled and she shrunk back as he stalked forward. Shit. Shit. Shit.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her to his body. Curling on his side, she mimicked his movement and had her back against his chest. She was shaking, she needed more blood and to protect her little infant.

And he was going to make her choose between her life and her infant's.

(Maddy's POV)

She cried out as the wolf creature held her down on the floor, "You got what you want, now little one, I want what I want."

"And pray tell, what is it?" She snarled back, she would admit he was attractive on the eyes in his human form, but he was still mating ready.

"Your body." As soon as this was out of his mouth, she kicked up. Maddy was much stronger now that she had blood, just a bit clumsy. He growled and lunged at her again. "You little damnable girl." He roared in her face. "You got me like this, now pay for your actions." He grabbed her hair and yanked so her neck and most or all of her chest was unguarded to him.

Should he have the sudden urge to stake her through the heart he would have the most opportune time now.

"Please!" she resorted to begging. "I never wanted this…I was a sacrifice so my family could live, I thought I would just die and my parents would never know." She started crying blood, because no longer would she have water for tears.

He sniffed at her then threw her to the wall and curled up in the corner.

Maddy stayed as still as she could and waited for him to fall asleep, she needed to get that collar on him again.

(Alicia's POV)

Alicia felt so weak, she had been too long without good blood and now the dog was carrying her through the darkness of the night to her lair.

She hadn't meant to give it up, but every time he asked her direction and she sent him one way, he went to opposite.

"Wake up." He growled and she slumped further into his course haired chest.

"I can't I…need…" She couldn't finish as he pressed her mouth into his shoulder. She bit past the fur and drank hungrily from him.

Clutching him to her, she sucked harder, and felt the memories flow to her as easy as his blood did.

Old times of a woman and child, and him, he held her. And another thought of the woman dead on the floor a vampire dead near her as he tried to hide the boy behind him.

Then a battle mercilessly destroying enemies, vampires mostly, getting severally hurt and pushing on through the pain. His hatred came to her, his pain stabbed at her until she was pulling away with a simple grunt.

"How was almost getting staked?" he asked softly after a few minutes of them sitting side by side.

"How did you-"

"When you bit me, I saw your transformation, your fight for freedom. I was wrong about you vampire." His voice was low and soft.

"I could say the same. You were hurt so bad." She whimpered and looked away. A warm hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"If you get me to my beta, I will spare you and your infant." His voice had a lower vibrancy that made her feel like she was safe.

"Promise me she will be safe." Unlike most vampires that take an infant to enslave, Alicia wanted Maddy as her friend, and greatest companion. The fact that she was a brilliant genius helped.

"Promise me, my beta will be unharmed."

"Very well." She whispered and looked at the moon once more. "Deal."

"Deal."

(Maddy's POV)

She stood over the monster, the fabric of her dress whispering over the floor as she approached him. He was asleep and the light form the moon was peaking in.

He turned on his side, shirtless and only wearing pants that never seemed to rip. Oh, he was beautiful. For a monstrous werewolf that is.

She knelt down and stroked his arm, jumping when he snapped his eyes open.

Blue met red and she was in his arms once more as he sped out of the lair. Maddy grasped his back, fur sprouting up all over and he moved to four limbs taking them far across the concrete ruins of worlds of old.

So long ago this place was filled with humans, then the wars broke out and you were either turned Were or Vampire. Few were spared and this is what was left.

Though Maddy knew for sure that her family was safe. They were located to a Were compound by Alicia. At the price of her own life.

She knew they would be safe.

As her thoughts drew her from reality, the creature beneath her began to slow and she was yanked to reality by the softest sand touching her skin.

He laid her down on one of the many hills of sand that went as far as the eye could see. She looked up to see many stars dotting the sky.

Maddy was memorized.

When she looked down the creature not far from her was hungrily eating a rabbit. She cleared her throat and he turned to her. Growling, he strode to her as he shrunk to his human form and dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling her close and lifting his head.

"Go on damned one." He growled. "Take it and give me what I want. Or I shall let the sun kill you a second time."

"All in due time, Donor." She hissed before biting in and sucking. He groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her to his body.

(Alicia's POV)

"Stop." She hissed softly. They had just entered the ruined human city when she saw the one thing that scared her worse than Were's. A large pack of vampires in her territory near her lair where her infant was.

"That bad?" He asked as he counted the twenty or so redead walking around.

"Yes." She looked over them and noted how they were tracking something.

"We can take 'em." He stated beside her, hackles up and hair on his back standing on end.

She pulled back to look at him with a single eyebrow raised. "It won't be easy."

"All the more fun."

"I think I like you." She laughed as they jumped from the bridge and hit the ground running at them.

Ooh, this would be fun.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

** So I have major writers block for my other stories and I am sorry for not updating them. I hope you enjoy. And I know this is long because I don't want to spend a lot of time on it.**

** (Alicia's POV)**

Alicia took out three of the nomad vampires with ease, you could always tell by their wind beaten clothes.

As she turned to take out two more a great furry arm slapped them aside like they were nothing.

She had to admit that the wolf, for his size, was extremely elegant on his feet and she was mesmerized by the way he fought. Certainly a skilled warrior.

As he turned he reached out and she took his hand, twisting as he swung her towards enemies and she felt her boots come into contact with several of their faces.

He set her down as his other arm swept across and grabbed on vampire and gutted him. She twirled and jumped between two nomads that were sneaking up on the Were.

She was an excellent hand to hand fighter, in a little space she brought the creatures to their feet and ripped one's heart out.

She smiled and took a bite, shivering at the taste of vampire blood, or secondary blood as they called it. Not fresh at all.

(Maddy's POV)

Maddy was just so frustrated by her fur covered donor.

He was so gentle when he was touching her, but when he spoke he sounded like he wanted to kill her. She huffed and reached up, petting behind one of his ebony dog ears that had him unconsciously leaning into her hand.

"So when will you give me what I want, Damned one." He growled and paced, before coming to sit before her again, leaning forward until she started petting him again.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a nasty jerk, me laying with you would be easier!" Maddy hissed back, on edge without her mother vampire and with a wolf that was free and strong enough that if he truly wanted, could have his way with her and leave.

"I won't do that." He answered her worries. "I will only take a woman who's consenting." He rolled his eyes as if her fears were stupid. "I'm hunting." He stood up, his velvet soft fur sliding against her palm as she clutched at him.

"You can't leave." He looked at her before she continued. "I'm hungry." He stared at her, before lifting her up and pressing her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist as he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Until you agree to my demands, you will get no more of my blood." He spit, her brows furrowed in fear, "Damned one."

Slumping against the wall, she replied coldly. "Then kill me, it would be a better death than starvation."

He raised his claw and she closed her eyes. Waiting for him to rip her heart out, but instead he dropped her and ran out of the cave.

(Alicia's POV)

"So, your beta?" She started softly as she grabbed the bag one of the vampires had, "what's he like?"

"Good soldier, but he's a loner, I am really the only one he has ever gotten along with. Truth be told, he is reckless and an ass at times, not as bad as he used to be." The man replied beside her. "But his family was killed by vampires, he would not be to keen to allow you two to live." She tensed. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you two get away fine."

She nodded and started through the city. "I never got your name."

"Commander Nathaniel Taylor, at your service." He bowed a little, "Your turn."

"Alicia Washington." She didn't bother with titles anymore. After all, her eight hundred year old title was nothing to her now. "Well, I am glad I but that collar on your beta."

He stopped, "What collar?"

"A control collar, magicked by the blind witches of the mountains, why?" She cocked her head as she picked up her pace.

"Those damn collars don't work on Weres for long." They paled and both broke into a run to the lair.

(Maddy's POV)

He had left after threatening her, and she curled up in the corner, old fears of being alone flooding back. She knew she was the very monster she always feared, but kicking a habit of fear was hard.

She heard the sounds of footsteps as two people entered the cave at the edge of the city and smiled at her mothering vampire. Her black pants and tank top were dirty but that could be cleaned, she was just overjoyed her Mistress was safe.

She sprung up and fell into the dark haired woman's arms. "I thought something horrible happened to you."

"I was gone for only two days. You have eaten?" Maddy nodded and looked at the Were behind the woman. "Where is the Were we caught?"

"He left to hunt…I think, it has been very hard keeping him calm without you." She looked worried and Alicia cupped her face.

"What happened?" She noted how upset the girl looked. Maddy quickly explained how her bites effected him and his threat, Alicia growling at this and the wolf behind her tensing. "I want him dead!"

The wolf was about to speak when someone else did. "No, I still want him as my donor." The girl stated and both creatures looked at her. "He was gentle when he touched me, and he let me drink from him."

"What?" the white wolf stared at her, "Are we still talking about the wolf with black fur." Maddy nodded, "He hates vampires with a passion, why would he let you feed off of him?"

This peaked the interests of both women. "Maybe the collar?" the youngest person in the room suggested. He hadn't killed Maddy for what reason?

"Maybe." The old wolf murmured before a shadow running into the cave caught their attention. He immediately eyed Alicia as he circled and stood next to Maddy.

She fell against him, seeking his warmth that was missed by his absence. She never realized how cold vampires were until he left her. She stroked his chest and arms as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Commander." The young wolf as black as the night bowed a little to the older and larger wolf. Alicia moved forward, dropped the bag and grabbed her infant, walking her away and deeper into the cave.

"Here is your beta, take him back." Alicia waved, but both wolfs stayed where they were, "What?"

"I want to talk to you about something." The older one stated, she looked around.

"I need to clean her first." Maddy herself did have dirt of her face, her hair was flat and oily, her dress was stained and she still had blood around her mouth, but it did not bother her as much as it did when she still had a heart beat.

(Alicia's POV)

Alicia was very concerned over the whole situation involving the young wolf. He had threatened her little one, but turned around and showed her no other harm when he had every chance to kill her.

Grabbing the bag she dragged her infant deep into the cave, and entering the right most tunnel of three. It wasn't long before they came upon a chamber of hot springs.

Ripping the sacrificial dress of the infant she pushed her into a bath and opened the bag. Just as she thought.

Alicia pulled out a dress, looking over it, how lucky was she that she got a dress close to the size of Maddy.

She dropped it when the girl tried to get out of the water. "No, you need to get clean." She grabbed some soaps and hair items she stole a while back and started scrubbing at the girl.

"I can do it." The olive toned girl sighed in defeat and took the bar to wash her dirty skin. "You're twitchy."

"I don't like your problem," She was quiet for a moment. "He needs to go back."

"No his blood tastes so good." Maddy gushed out, a frown on her face. "Besides, he isn't that bad, I've dealt with much worse."

"He wants you to have sex with him, because your saliva causes hormonal changes in a donor." She pointed out, she was to protect her little one from getting hurt and learning to hate, and this would not help.

"But he never would force me, besides he has good blood." She insisted before her mother huffed.

"You get one more night, if I think he is still bad for you, I will remove him myself." Growling as she hands the girl a towel, "Here, put this on." She held out the dress and started helping her into it.

(Taylor's POV)

As soon as the vampire women left, he turned to his beta. "So tell me, why the hell are you bent on making this vampire your permanent mate?" Both wolves knew well enough that to mate for the first time means you are forever bound to the female you mate with until yours or her death.

"She is nice," it was all he said but he knew his alpha was staring at him. "Are you really getting mad at me for actually showing an interest in a female for the first time ever?"

The older wolf jumped and tackled him to the ground. "Regardless, this is not how you go around the mating process." He was cool and calm. "You court her, and if I catch wind or you trying to force her into mating with you again." He laughed, "You better wish you never been born."

(Maddy's POV)

Enjoying the clean fabric on her skin, she admired the dark purple strapped dress. It was very form fitting and showed her curves just right.

As Alicia brushed her hair she looked over the make ups she had, deciding in the end to go without any.

Waiting as Alicia herself washed and went to her own closet to retrieve a pair of tan paints and a white tank top. She never understood the woman, she would look wonderful in a dress, but she almost hates looking like a woman.

Shaking her head and walking with her mother vampire out to the cave entrance once more, Maddy looked at the man who she knew as the ebony wolf with hunger. He hadn't let her feed earlier, and now was very parched.

He looked up to her with those wonderful blue eyes and she noticed how they widened and looked over her. She would have blushed, but she was both a vampire and hungry so it didn't bother her too much.

He stepped forward and rubbed the back of his neck. "I-uh, you look beautiful-." His cheeks were heated and he looked at Alicia and the Commander. They took that as cue to stand outside the cave. "I'm Mark Reynolds."

(Mark's POV)

"Wow, you made a compliment." She laughed and he blushed deeper. "Thank you." Holding out her hand, she smiled that glorious, dazzling smile. "Maddy Shannon."

He decided he wanted to see her smile more. He felt good when she smiled at him. "Yeah well, I want to apologize…for the way I've been acting." Refusing to meet her gaze he looked down. "And I would like to ask, um…if you would consider taking me as your donor again?"

She grinned and walked over to him. "I will consider, but, if you don't mind, I am very hungry." He wrapped his arms around her as she started licking at his shoulder before biting in. Oh, Dear Go…

If only she knew what she does to him, maybe she would be quicker at eating. Mark despised her kind, and was still trying to figure out why he wanted to know everything about this little one.

She sighed against his skin and rested her hands on his broad shoulders. A moan vibrated from her and he clenched his teeth, trying to keep from pressing into her.

Be a Gentleman. Be a Gentleman. Be a…shit. She was overloading his senses, making his body scream for her touch, do whatever it takes to mate with this girl, this creature that was making him like this. He pulled her away, his control slipping as her affect on him was taking him at full force.

She's just a girl, don't push her away, she doesn't know better. He chanted this in his head as his muscles screamed for her touch. He could always leave, but that wasn't an option, she would find another donor and that was unacceptable.

(Alicia's POV)

"So you would really be able to helps us?" This was a dream come true, he offered her protection and a home in the city where she could teach them fighting and her way of life.

He nodded and she grinned, before something caught her eye. A vampire bat. Reaching out, she took the little furry creature in her hand and retrieved the message in it.

"Damn it." She was pale as she waved for Taylor to follow her into the cave. "Am I interrupting something?" She growled as Mark held Maddy, the sound of her feeding audible. He was shaking and his jaw clenched, but he nodded and patted the girl's back.

When both of the young ones at their eyes on her Alicia started, "The Vampire King has died." She looked at the wolves. "And I have been called as a challenger for the throne." She grimaced. "It will be fights to the death and I need you all with me." To be challenged was a lot scarier that most thought. She may be almost unbeatable, the key term being almost. She was beat by Algorv in 1593, and she knows he is a challenger just by the list on the scrap of paper she held.

"Okay?" Maddy cocked her head. "Why do you have to fight?"

"Because it is a deciding factor in the fate of the free world." She saw how the three sets of eyes widen. "If Algorv comes into power, I am sure he will start another war." She states with a heavy heart.

"Well, let's go then." Taylor crosses his arms and she can't help but try to memorize the image of his bulging arms. What was happening to her?

"It's in the Castellum Inedian Mori-"

"The Death Bed Citadel." Maddy shrunk back. "I thought that was just a legend told to little ones so they would stay near their parents."

"It started that way, but when it was built it became an appropriate name." She looked back to the wolves. "Unfortunately, Were's are not welcome unless they are slaves. And I only have one of those collars."

"No!" Mark tensed, "That collar might not control me, but it sure did burn me, so please not again."

"We'll have to get more collars." Alicia noted how her infant smiled.

"My dad knows blacksmithing."

(Maddy's POV)

She was bouncing off the walls as Alicia agreed to go to her family for new collars. She couldn't wait to see her mother, father, Zoe and Josh.

They waited around all day, collecting their things into a small bag and getting ready to leave at sunset. Maddy, herself was giddy and not easy to contain as she felt like everything was going to get better.

At the moment however, she and Mark were sleeping next to each other as her mother vampire and the Commander walked deep into the cave.

(Taylor's POV)

He pulled her against him as soon as he could, she was very weak that much he could tell. But for whatever reason she intrigued him to no end. He bared his neck and pushed her head into him so her lips kissed his skin.

That's all it took for her to start feeding upon him, moaning out as she finally began to sate her hunger. And he learned more about her. Just as he received memories from her, she received memories from him.

_She was standing in the sunlight smiling and beautiful as always. A man near her smiled and bowed, "I have a way for you to be free my dear." He kissed her hand._

_ "How do you know I want revenge?" She asked, her smile fading._

_ "He was your father," Was the reply before she nodded and screamed as his teeth dug deep into her wrist._

Pulling back she stared at him, a sadness settled over them. "I'm sorry I had no idea about you wife." She stepped away and he smiled.

"What happened to your father?" He asked as they made their way to the cave, pretty soon the sun would go down. She looked away before shaking her head.

He sighed and noted when the sun went down, He waved at his beta and took Alicia's hand, it would be a three day journey and they needed to get to an outpost before the sun came back up.

Taylor took off across the land, Mark behind him with his vampire a top him, as they shot to the city of Locum.

(Mark's POV)

They reached the city without any suspicious glances, though Maddy did have to play dead as they walked the streets of the city. See unlike most stories, the only time a vampire's body disintegrates after their second death is if they die by sunlight.

Mark followed Taylor as the Alpha was lead by Alicia, her darkened eyes enough of a camouflage for her to get by.

They came upon the slum areas, and Mark had to grasp Maddy more tightly as she tried very hard to contain her excitement to see her family. Slipping into a complex, Mark waited as Alicia knocked on the door.

It swung wide to see a human woman who looked around forty years of age who wore black and had red puffy eyes. "Can I help you?"

Taylor asked to come in, but the woman refused. "Mom?" Maddy wiggled free of Mark's grasp as Alicia pushed them all into the apartment.

The woman stared at her daughter. "What are you?" Mark could see his little vampire drop her arms in disappointment. She expected a happier homecoming.

(Alicia's POV)

She felt the shock of sadness from her infant as Maddy tried to explain. "I made a deal with Alicia to be her companion so you all could be brought here." She reached out for her real mother, but the woman danced away.

"You have the devil in you." She whispered.

"I'm not different, I haven't killed anyone, or hurt….well, Mark you don't count." She stated at the wolf as he feigned a breaking heart.

"Maddy?" the woman started crying, "Why did you do that?" She cried as her daughter wrapped her arms gently around her mother.

"I did it to protect all of you." She whispered and Alicia truly realized just how lucky she got when she made that deal with the girl.

"Well," She wiped her eyes, "You need a place to stay?"

"Actually…" It took some time to explain everything to her parent as Mark and Taylor leaned against the walls in the tiny apartment kitchen. Alicia at the table next to Maddy as her mother took everything in.

As the woman began asking questions, most pertaining to her daughter and her transformation, until a man opened the front door and called out that he was home with the kids.

They all tensed when they heard these people walk into the kitchen and stare at the young vampire.

(Mark's POV)

Maddy pushed him down on the small, makeshift bed and climbed on top. She dropped to the cut he put on himself earlier. He's not insane for doing this.

He had done this so she would feed, this was a dangerous city for her and she needed to be strong. Groaning as she bit in, he flipped them, but she never broke from the wound. Mark felt the desire pool and grow again, and damn it he tired his hardest to give her as much blood as he could.

He remembered learning that Were's were preferred as blood donors because they had the most blood and could replace it all in a matter of days.

He gasped as she rested her arms around his neck. He prayed to every diety that he remained in control as she gulped down his blood.

"Okay." She was breathless, "I'm done." He pulled back to look down at his little vampire. His vampire? What? He shook his head, focus Mark.

He saw that blood had dripped down her chin and to her breast bone, a drop sliding between her bosom in the valley there.

He dove after it, making her gasp in surprise as he lapped at the red droplets. Working his way up he cleaned her. "It would be a waste…Don't you think?"

She merely nodded as he continued at her neck, not caring that there was no blood to clean anymore, he was just enjoying the taste of this little undead girl on his tongue.

(Alicia's POV)

She sank to the floor, laying on the padding of blankets that was her bed for the night. "That was successful."

Taylor nodded from beside her. "Have you eaten?"

"Not since you made me a few days ago." She laughed as he raised an eyebrow. She turend and sighed.

"Come eat," he ordered and she couldn't help but grab an arm and start at muscular bicep. She heard him groan as his memories attacked her.

_He stood on a battle field in Roman dress, hair just beginning to rise from form his otherwise hairless body.\_

_ "Are you sure about this Commander?" One of his men asked uneasy._

_ "Yes, there is close to a thousand vampires down there, now let's go greet them." Taylor ripped his helmet off and started at a full run, shifting into his wolf as several vampires jumped at him._

She dragged herself form the war to stare at his sad face. "How old are you?"

"Close to three and a half thousand." He answered in a gravely voice. "How do vampires control one another?"

"What did you see?" She felt sick at the thought of someone knowing about her dark days.

"He made you do those things, be his little doll on his arm," he cupped her face and stroked her high beautiful cheekbone. "How long did he trap you?"

"Long enough for me to decide that I would kill him. It was the only way." She felt liquid on her cheek as a red tear streaked down, but he wiped it away before she could.

"He wasn't good, but he created you and that was the best thing to ever happen." He knew her pain as she settled down to rest on her sleeping mat. But she reached out and took his hand, taking the comfort he was now gladly giving.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry for the late update, I had a model audition yesterday and today. Enjoy.**

** (Maddy's POV)**

Maddy became aware that she was laying on something very soft, but very strong. She cracked an eye open to see that most of her body was curled up on top of Mark. He was twitching and growling a little as his grip on her waist and hip tightened.

Her hair was splayed out over his chest and shoulders, but as she moved he jerked awake. "Are you alright?"

Breathing heavily, he ignored her question and moved to his side, repositioning Maddy so her back was to his chest. With strong arms wrapped around her stomach, she slowly fell back asleep, her head cradled on his bicep.

"What the hell!" Josh had opened the door to see them snuggled in together. Her brother stared daggers at the wolf as he stomped forward and yanked his sister from Mark.

Growls erupted from Mark and Maddy stepped from her brother's grasp, she glared at both of them before leaving with a "Don't fight you two."

(Alicia's POV)

_"You're my little princess, but I need you to understand why I am doing this." Her master ripped at her ball gown. "We are a unique type of vampire and that means our bodies are sacred."_

_ She wanted to scream to run, so get away from him. But his power squeezed at her until she was frozen and under his control. "Come here little doll." He held out his hand and she took it, her mind trapped as his will washed over her. Only her sire could control her and make her do this, and he made her lay on the bed._

_ "Remember our bodies are sacred." He held her so gently as he removed her petticoat, and more. "Which is why it is fitting that you are-"_

"NO!" She sat up, shaking with tears in her eyes. Alicia didn't need sleep, but human habits were hard to kick and she enjoyed shutting off for a while.

A hand gripped hers and the vampire turned to see Nathaniel staring at her. "I'm fine." She sighed and laid down again, her body screaming at her to feed.

She bit her lip. Her species of vampire, once thought to of gone extinct after a war on them, demanded she get blood as often as once a day. Her species was stronger, thus their harmfulness to humans and Were's alike, but they were also more sensitive and formed in ways others could not understand.

"Sounded rough?" He looked her over with cool eyes. They both knew he was talking about the dream she had.

"It was." Alicia mumbled and leaned forward, smiling inwardly when he immediately opened his arms and welcomed her into his embrace. Pressing her lips around a spot on his shoulder, she soon bit in.

(Taylor's POV)

He felt warm and secure when she was safe in his arms, and damn it he didn't mind one bit.

After the death of his wife and his son's betrayal, he never thought he would feel warm and light again, but here he was, secretly grinning like a sappy fool as this vampire gulped at his blood.

He wondered if his blood was affecting her though. As a Lomunanti Were, well he was different than the average European Were.

The one reason he has lived as long as he has and-

_"Come here little doll." The man that originally bit Alicia held his hand out to her as she begged and cried to be left alone._

_ "I can't keep doing this, I won't." She yanked free of his grasp but froze when she turned away._

_ "What don't you understand about us being different!" he turned her back with a smirk on his ugly face. "Now get on your knees." He laughed as she did what he said. "Did I tell you I can control you, because in essence you are me." She shook and he growled. "Be happy, smile, don't cry." His voice turned whimsical as she saw from a mirror behind him that she was smiling and happy looking._

_ But that did not hide the fear in her voice. "Master, please don't take me to bed again." He smiled and knelt so he was eye level._

_ "Then," he grabbed at the rich fabric sleeves of her dress, "I will take you here, on the cold, hard flo-"_

Taylor dragged her off his chest, looking into her eyes. He was unable to speak, Alicia's kind was truly evil, but then she was born from them and….dare he say she was an angel.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I saw your wedding day, you were very happy and it was one of the few times I get to take good memories." Licking the wound clean and rising to her feet. "Thank you for the blood."

He growled and grabbed her hand. "I don't want up to leave just yet."

(Mark's POV)

Mark stood up and walked to the kitchen, stopping when a man crossed his path. "Who are you?" He looked over Mark and for the first time in a long time, he felt fear. He wanted to cower away from the blue eyed, dark haired man.

"I'm Mark Reynolds." Mark puffed out his chest, trying to intimidate this man.

"No I mean who are you to my eldest daughter?" He spit and Mark was dumbfounded, this man and his vampire...Maddy looked nothing alike.

"I'm her blood donor," He said softly as the man was about to say something else when a figure came from the kitchen. Maddy stepped around the corner and smiled at him.

"There you are," She took his hand and dragged him into the room. Looking around, Mark noted how the women of the family looked related and Josh looked like his father. But truth be told, he really didn't care.

Maddy sat him at the table and placed a plate full of eggs, beacon, and toast in front of him. "I need you to eat up." She placed a bowl of vegetables next to the plate. "Alicia says this will thicken up your blood and make it more nutrient rich." She whispered this part, placing her hand on his neck and pressing her lips to his ear.

A shiver ran up his spine and she pulled away, looking at him with a frown. "It wasn't you." He stated quickly, everyone in the room looking at them. "It's just….you have no Idea what you do to me." She smiled shyly.

"I know its torture, but I promise to come through on my end soon." Maddy nodded and turned, but one of his hands shot out.

"You don't have to, I like being your donor," he pulled her closer. "I like just being in your presence too." He leaned forward and kissed her the knuckles of her hand. She beamed at him and twirled away to join her mother in cooking breakfast.

Mark wolfed down his own food, unknowing how hungry he really was until that moment. Once he was done, he collected his dishes and placed them in the sink, admiring a flytrap in the window.

A little hand tugged at his index finger and he looked down to see a small girl who looked like a miniature of his vampire.

She held her arms out until he lifted her onto the counter. He watched the little girl go to work feeding and watering the flytrap, before hopping off and taking his hand once more.

Her tiny palm was engulfed by his hand as she led him into her room where there were a number of other plants. She lifted her arms once more and pointed at pots on the highest shelf.

He grabbed her around the middle and sat her on his shoulder as she took care of each pot. As she worked she began talking. "I'm Zoe, Maddy's my big sister." He reached up and shook her hand.

"I'm Mark, I am a friend to Maddy." He didn't want to tell someone so young what he was really for. For a time she told him about each of her plants and what it would become, and he was more than happy to listen to her.

Would Zoe look like his child if he mated with Maddy? Oh wait she can't have children. He thought before almost slapping himself. Stop thinking like that.

"Do you think Maddy would want to eat a tomato?" He shook his head, noting her frown.

"Well, in a way I am her food, because now she has to drink blood so she stays strong." He was astounded by how much she knew about plants. "Who taught you how to grow, or do you have a green thumb naturally?"

She laughed, "That's what Maddy used to say, but she taught me." The girl slumped against him and he adjusted her to sit her on his hip.

"Well, I need to talk to talk to Maddy, so do you mind if we go back to the kitchen?" They left the room and found Maddy talking to Alicia and Nathaniel, a look of amazement on her face.

(Alicia's POV)

She stared at their hands, fingers woven together. "Well?" He stood up to be level with her gaze.

Alicia watched him and shivered as his muscles moved. She stepped forward and grabbed one of his arms. Running her thumb over it, she memorized each centimeter of his bicep and jumping when he free arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.

"Alicia," God his voice was so husky as he nuzzled at her neck. Both her hands rubbing his arms and shoulders. She ran her fingertips over his fiery warm skin and grasped his hair.

She felt the electric shock of his lips on the side of her neck, moaning and angling her head to give him more.

And she got what she wanted in return. He caressed her neck with his mouth as he spoke. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She was honestly trying to hold on to logical thought.

"For not doing this sooner." Nathaniel grabbed behind her knee and jerked, setting her off balance and placing her on the sleeping pad, he knelt over her and continued to attack her throat, moving to get her jaw, shoulder, and a bit of her chest.

She pulled him up so their eyes would meet. "You're forgiven," and pulled him into a kiss that set her ablaze. Nathaniel seemed to feel the same as he deepened the kiss to battle her tongue.

A knocking came from the door and they looked up in time to hear someone say, "Breakfast is ready." Before the footsteps carried whoever it was away.

"We will," Nathaniel started off, growling a little. "Continue this later." He stated and she nodded, letting him pull her up. "Alicia, If I could, I would have pups by you."

For most this was odd, but Alicia knew Were's enough to know that one saying that meant he would gladly spend the rest of his life by her side. She grinned wide and kissed his cheek.

"Good thing I can."

(Taylor's POV)

He grabbed the vampire and dragged her back, pushing her against the wall. This was the first time he ever heard of a vampire that could birth a life. "What?" He was shaking with fear, his downfall.

"My breed is called Regius un de Nox or in other places Nocturnus Nobilis." Alicia looked at him with a worried brow. "Royals of the Night or Nocturnal Nobles."

"I know what it means, but your breed was wiped out, I helped kill the last one." He stated. Anyone of the Royal breed could single handedly destroy the world.

"Not my master. He made me and he made another vampire. His name is Algorv, and I promise you he is stronger than me." She swallowed. "And he will destroy the world when he comes to power."

"And Maddy?"

"She is like me, I took my time making her, making sure she was strong and well developed. Algorv was created in a day, but I created Maddy in three weeks." She stated.

"So no incubation for you?" He let her go before she nodded and the Alpha wolf dragged her into his embrace once more. "This means, you are not entirely dead."

"Just enough to be a monster, but I can have a child by you." She stated, "That's what my master was trying to use me for." She stated. "He wanted to repopulate our breed the way it was before. With children and bloodlines." She sunk into his embraces, as if trying to get away from the memories.

"I will never force you, and I will protect you from ever being forced again." Kissing her, he promised her this as she pulled him closer, hoping to get away from this pain.

(Maddy's POV)

Maddy set food in front of Nathaniel as Alicia told her of their breed. "It is important that you never allow a male to know of your breed."

"Why, we are the stronger ones right?"

"We can have kids, and spawn the destroyer of worlds." It was an instant reply, causing the young vampire to drop the plate she was holding.

Looking at her mother vampire, the girl asked. "So I can never have a child?" Alicia bit her lip.

"You can, but it would take almost sixteen ounces of blood given per day, for as little as a month to as long as two years. These things are complicated, but it can be done. I had an entire village of blood donors."

"So you had a child?" Maddy leaned forward and Taylor looked at her like she had just told freely about killed a man and mutilating him.

"Yes, but I was attacked by Algorv, he was actually trying to take my unborn son for himself." The older woman leaned back. "Maddy, I cut off Algorv's, um, genitals after he ripped my child from my wound. He almost killed me for it, because those things never grow back." She looked so old as she spoke.

"You castrated him." Nathaniel remarked. "Good girl." She leaned into him and rested her hand at his inner elbow.

"But what I am trying to say is, you," She pointed at Maddy. "Are a very valuable person, so hide it well. If someone asks you who sired you, tell them you don't know and that I found you. It is imperative that you aren't traced to me."

The girl nodded, before smiling big. "I can have a child and raise them somewhere safe." She smiled wide. "Oh and, this," She gave Alicia the note on the table. "From my father."

"He said he would have the collars ready by midmorning tomorrow." She stated and rose, "I need to see someone."

Alicia left, grabbing a cloak on her way out.

(Alicia's POV)

She knew Locum City a lot better than she should, but Alicia had a lot of humans that owed her things here and she needed to collect.

Entering a little dress shop she waited until the clerk, an old woman about eighty, stepped out. "I've been waiting all these years for you." She smiled a toothy grin. "It's ready," Alicia nodded.

"I need another dress, for a girl a little smaller then I am tall." She stated and the little woman grabbed a beautiful lavender dress of the rack.

"Here, it is of the richest material I could afford." She then retrieved a second blood colored dress and tucked them both into a small chest. "And this, because of what you did for me." She stated as Alicia placed a medallion on the desk and took the box. Leaving like a shadow in the night.

(Mark POV)

Mark had spent most of his day with Maddy and her family, though she was happier and would not for the life of him tell him why.

He finally gave up, and played a game of go fish with Zoe. Losing almost every game on purpose, though the small girl never seemed to notice.

A grumble caught everyone's attention and they scanned the room for the offender.

"Sorry," Maddy stood up and looked to Mark expectantly. He scrambled up and followed her to her room. And boy was she hungry.

He fisted the pillow in his hands as she fed, eating quickly and even choking a bit. He told her to slow down, laughing a little, but she just stared at him with her red eyes, kissing his wound.

"I'm done." She stated as he began cleaning her jaw, neck and chest of blood dropped during her frenzy.

She moaned loud when he licked at a very sensitive area just behind her ear. "I don't have blood there." The breathless quality of her voice made Mark clench his jaw. She would be the death of him if this kept up, and it would be the best way to die for Mark.

When he finished she settled into the bed as he slipped into the bathroom and wiped away his blood. It took him only a few minutes before he was back in the room, stopping to watch Maddy sleep for a moment.

Slipping into bed next to her and cradling her to his chest, Mark softly called Maddy's name, wanting to make sure she was asleep. He smiled and added. "One day, I will make you my wife and have many pups by you."

She suddenly turned over and stared at him. "What?" but instead of answering he lunged forward and captured her lips, extinguishing any gasp or scream or question on her tongue as he pulled her close.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Sorry for the late update, But anyways I hope you enjoy. **

(Alicia's POV)

She moved through the street like a shadow, quick and silent. Oh, there it is.

Stepping into an old run down antique store, she met the blue eyes of a man near his fifties. "I waited." He whispered and moved to a ladder, before climbing and pulling out a brick.

She watched intently as he pulled out a long slim, ruby bladed sword that looked to fit Alicia's hand perfectly. Well actually she knew it fit perfectly. After all this was her sword.

The blade was not of metal or rubies but a very unique jewel, called the Rashun. It looked like a ruby, but it was deadly poisonous to the average vampire. However, she needed it to weaken Algorv if she even wanted a chance at killing him.

"I waited all these years for you, I wondered when you would come back." He kissed her hand, but she stared at him. "I never thanked you for saving my wife, we have had many children and one named after you." Most people she saved treated her like a noble, some as a deity.

But she wasn't any of those, Just Alicia Washington.

She smiled and patted his shoulder before leaving like a whisper.

The woman had what she needed, now it was time to go.

(Maddy's POV)

Maddy felt like her entire body was going to burst as Mark kept her tightly held and laid her down next to him, lips locked over hers. She had woken up after he said her name before he told her he would make her his mate and have….Pups with her? This made her stomach twist in both the most desirable and undesirable ways. What was wrong with her?

But what could she say? No, or not now?

She really couldn't even think of talking as her traitorous body slid her hands up his arms and crested his shoulders. An action he moaned in agreement with as she twisted her fingers in his hair.

Maddy tried desperately to quell these unbidden feelings as he licked at her lower lip, making it tremble enough that he slipped his tongue between her soft lips.

She let him caress her tongue as his hands moved from her upper back to her lower back…and lower still. Pulling away enough to stare at him, her voice quivered. "M-Mark….What?"

"I love you, I want you to be my mate." He stated in such a low husky voice she felt her stomach twist even more. She was breathing hard and moved her hands to brace against his chest as he looked her over and squeezed one of her bottom cheeks. And then it all made sense.

"Mark!" She hissed, "What the hell? You think telling me you love me would get you your night with me?" Pushing him, she was surprised that her strength greatly outweighed his as he knocked against the wall.

"M-Maddy-"

"I should have known, the sudden change in your personality, the want to feed me all the time. You-You…" She was fuming and couldn't finish as she got out of bed and started towards the door. "I'm going to find a new donor, and when I get back, you better be-"

He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked, her head spinning to look at him. He said in his most intimidating voice, "Don't you dare even think about replacing me, because I won't let you."

(Taylor's POV)

Lying out on the sleeping pad, he waited most of the night in the moonlight for Alicia to return. She had left without much word and now he worried something may have happened to her.

As he laid back he heard a noise, so subtle human ears wouldn't of heard it, but he was a Were and a squeak reached his ears.

Padding through the hallways he slid the door to Maddy's room open and his eyes set on Mark as he held Maddy close to him. It took but a moment for Nathaniel to see how the girl squirmed.

He couldn't hear what was being said, he just bolted in and let his fist crash into Mark's chin. "What did I tell you?" he boomed as Maddy shrunk to the corner.

"Sir-I, it's not what you think-"

"Get out." This came from the small voice in the corner. Mark stared for a moment, before stomping form the room, leaving through the front door.

"Are you alright?" Nathaniel asked before Maddy nodded and asked him to return to his room.

(Alicia's POV)

She reached for the knob of the door, when it was yanked open and Mark stepped through. He looked surprised to see her, but more or less pissed. But she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Mark what ar-" He turned into his wolf and started striding down the street, she knew where he was going and ran after him.

He might have speed, but he didn't know this place like her.

She streaked into an alley and cut him off in a matter of minutes, pinning him to the ground. As she demanded to know what happened, he snarled at her.

"Maddy doesn't want me anymore." He growled and she scowled at him. She Bit into him, and he stiffened.

As she drank, he collected the very thoughts, the very memories she was remembering, trying to ensure that he got them.

She climbed off him, "Go wolf, but consider what I have shown you."

(Maddy's POV)

He tried to tell her it wasn't that he wanted her body, but it was the only thing that would explain his mood swing. She just knew it was too good to be true.

Wrapping herself under the covers tighter, she let her bloody tears fall. Eventually, after wearing herself out, and human instinct took over and she fell asleep.

_Dancing through dark halls of a castle, she smiled as a man told her how beautiful she looked. She would have blushed if she had a beating heart, but it was just as dead as this man's. That was what she needed if she were ever to take a partner for life._

_ She needed another of her kind that understood, he bowed to her and kissed her gloved knuckles. "You are most welcome to another dance, and I would greatly appreciate another dance from such a lovely woman."_

_ He sounded so cordially and gentlemen like. Nodding she was pulled into a realm of finery and darkness. _

_ Where she belonged, but she couldn't stay here for long, before someone was pulling her from sleep. _

"Five more minutes Alicia." She stated as the woman dragged her from bed. She groaned when the vampire didn't listen to her, and her eyes fluttered open to let her see the woman, look at her grimly.

"Maddy, we need to go, say goodbye to your family." She ordered and rose as Maddy stretched.

(Taylor's POV)

A city of darkness that stood in the shadow of a cave was in such a way that not an ounce of sunlight was let into the black building fortress.

He watched as Alicia made sure the metal collar was in place around his neck before she took Maddy's hand like she would a child."We just need to make past the check point and we will be safe." Alicia walked quickly in the darkness as Taylor followed a step behind. Like the good mindless donor he was supposed to be.

He kept a blank face as the guards looked him over before allowing him inside the walls, where the three were taken directly to the palace.

As Alicia moved in front of him once more, he noticed for the first time the blade at her side. It looked delicate but fast. How did he over look this?

They were led to a hall where they were given two chambers. One for Alicia and her donor, the other for Maddy. The girl had been very tired the last few days as they traveled, she refused to feed from Nathaniel so her mother vampire and the white wolf resorted to placing his blood in a cup and forcing it down her throat.

To say the least, Maddy was not too fond of the taste of the older wolf's blood. She often glared at her mother vampire afterwards, but it was moments of hatred before they sank back into their somewhat family relationship.

But he did notice how sad she looked.

(Alicia's POV)

Maddy was going downhill, she barely took blood and she was just sad almost all the time. Alicia sighed and took the girl's hand. "There is to be a ball, to celebrate the beginning of the competition for the throne. I have a dress for you." She held up the lavender dress and let the girl look it over as they stood in her room, before helping her slip into it.

"How-How does it look?" Maddy asked as she twirled for the older creature. Alicia smiled and brushed her hair up.

"You looked like a princess, now let's fix you up and we can go down to the festivities." Leading her to the bathroom, Alicia disappeared with her own gown.

(Nathaniel's POV)

He hadn't worn a proper suit in ages. So you would understand his frustration with tying his tie in the mirror of his and Alicia's room. He cussed at it, before bicep length black gloves touch his hands and take over. He looked up and swore he died as a pale vampire with dark hair and eyes wore a form fitting blood red dress, delicate black stitching in it held the most elegant design.

She had a bit of make on, but wore no jewelry, allowing him a wonderful view of her throat and chest.

"You know," he started, with hands on her hips, "We don't have to go to that party." He grinned evilly as she scoffed and swatted his chest.

"What happened to your whole 'no sex 'til marriage' thing?" She scowled before nodding to Maddy.

Her dress was a little different from Alicia's. It was strapless and had a sweet heart neckline, with silver stitched designs in its lavender base and she wore silver bicep gloves.

Both women were beautiful as they took his offered arms, a woman on each arm. Two weeks ago, If you told Commander Nathaniel Taylor that he would be both protecting and escorting two vampires around a city full of the blood suckers, he would have called you delusional, but now….

Maddy was dragged into a dance by a young looking man as Nathaniel took Alicia to the floor. He was surprised by how many Weres there were.

He could tell by their movement as he pulled Alicia closer. "This is odd." He told her, but she just smirked.

"This is the tip of the iceberg." She nodded towards Maddy as, for the first time in a while, she looked genuinely happy. "Now, if you would excuse me for but a moment."She turned and glided to the balconies as he stood there, forcing himself to look dumb for their cover's sake.

(Mark's POV)

Curling up tighter in Alicia's old lair, Mark tried desperately to sleep. He missed Maddy, everything about her, even the way she would talk, sometimes rambling, he thought it was cute.

But now, he realized. Mark Reynolds was addicted to everything about Maddy Shannon. He sighed as he felt an uncomfortable twisting in his stomach, his dreams filled by thoughts of her.

A bat squeaked and he pricked up, running out of the cave to crush the little creature and taking the note.

_Now would be a good time, back gates open, escort there too._

He smiled and set off across the sands, at speeds that rivaled no other. He wanted to get to his little vampire as soon as possible, even if he ran himself to death. He followed Alicia's memories, finding the back gates she spoke of and entering with the help of another vampire.

It was almost day now, and he didn't have much time before someone noticed him. Following the man, he slipped into the room given by Alicia and thanked the man.

"Simply my best wishes." He bowed and pointed at a plate of meat and vegetables. "She told me to place that here." With that, the creature of darkness left as Mark devoured the food, hungry from his long travels.

He felt much better after the food and since he still wore his pants, he flopped on the bed. But he didn't sleep well or for long. He kept dreaming of Maddy falling into bed with another man, of her knowing he was there and laughing at his pathetic attempts to win her back.

He woke up and paced the room, hearing footsteps outside. Freezing, he watched Maddy walked in with her eyes on the floor and shut the door with a huff.

Unable to speak, Mark reached out and grabbed a knife, ripping the blade across his chest and seeing her look up with wide, hungry eyes.

She didn't speak, just closed the space and started at the wound. As she sucked, he felt her hands drop down to push at his pants. Through labored breath, she was able to order him to strip as she tore herself away.

"Now!" the hiss had him moving, pants off and him on the bed. She started to walk to him, before smiling and heading to the bathroom.

Did he do something wrong? Did he scare her? But he got his answer when she stepped out of the bathroom. Naked.

"You have put me through a lot emotional nbightmare's, Mark." Her tone was silky and it just added to the tightening in his body, the twisting of anticipation to have her close once more. He admired her svelte figure as she walked to, then crawled over the bed, all the way to him. "So right now, you will do exactly what I say." She seemed to be in perfect control, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Maddy leaned down and kissed the wound a few times. "Now it's time we came through on that deal of ours." She leaned up and kissed him hard, sure she would leave bruises on him.

(Maddy's POV)

She felt sore and swollen in a few places, mostly in the area between her legs. Maddy thought sex was supposed to be good on both partners, but then again, with her first time and all…

Collapsed on Marks chest, his hands rubbed up and down her spine as she kissed his sweaty skin.

It was funny, she was still panting and during her life she would have been drenched head to toe. But now, she was cold to the touch and dry even after their activities.

But Mark made up for both of them, his breathes making her rise and fall as she cooled him. The least she could do after getting him so heated.

"Wow." He huffed and Maddy couldn't help the grin on her face. She hissed when he moved, but snuggled down tighter as he laid blankets over them both. It was actually amazing she was able to act the way she did, if she were alive, she would have spoken with a completely red face, but with a constantly cool body, it seemed to help her. Though she still rambled at times, the changes was good.

"Again," Sitting up, her hands on his pectorals as she braced herself, but he flipped them instead. "Please."

He looked into her eyes for a moment, before holding himself over her, her palm rising to smooth over the bulging muscles working so hard not to crush her. But he kept forgetting that she was so much stronger than a human, especially after she feeds. She leaned up to kiss him, when she remembered.

Rolling away from him, she ripped the bedside table drawer open and grabbed a small bottle. Taking one pill she chewed, making a face, but instead of swallowing, she scratched at the just healed wound on her lover and drank.

"Pregnancy pills, they work for a few hours, and I need to use them before…" She waved at him. "Well this."

"But why?" He looked confused, she sighed and shook her head. Lapping at his wound she sucked hard as he groaned.

Yes, she wanted him to do something else for her, anyways, Alicia told her to keep it quiet about her….er, difference.

(Alicia's POV)

Her donor danced her down the hall, both laughing and enjoying the fact that for a moment, they could let go. But they had to go back to the real world soon.

Just not yet.

As Nathaniel slipped the key into the lock, a very bone chilling noise came from Maddy's room. Well not a noise, but three words from Alicia's apprentice.

"Mark! Harder! YES!"

The look on Nathaniel's face as he tried desperately to open the door quickly, had Alicia bawling with joyous tears of laughter.

The vampire kept laughing as he practically forced the door open and slammed it shut. He glared at her and satisfied that they couldn't hear the young couple, he laid on one side of the bed.

"It's not funny." He stated as she used the wall to support herself.

"No? It's hilarious!" She sank to the floor as he grunted and stood up, stripping to the stretchy pants that he wore beneath his slacks.

Following his lead, she let the dress slip off her and donned a night gown. She cleaned up the clothes and settled into bed, him next to her.

Like they had been doing the past several nights, she slid her hand over the mattress until the tips of her fingers touch his. As soon as he felt her, he engulfed her hand with his.

Alicia smiled and let her eyes close. Maybe she would wake up and she wouldn't be curled against him, his arms around her.

But she knew, when she woke up, her and Nathaniel would be wrapped together, her basking in his warmth as he took comfort from her, they fixed each other in the sense that life was bearable now.

**Please review and if I get good reviews, I will throw my curve ball at Alicia's plot line…and up her and Taylor's relationship.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Sorry I have updated in a while.**

** (**Alicia's POV)

Alicia stared down the vampire that was her first challenger. But she was sadden that she would kill the cocky creature that was boosting of killing her before she stepped into the gladiator like arena.

Her sword sliced once and she cut deep enough to get the poison blade in his chest. "I'm sorry, but it had to happen." She tried to assure the dying monster, foot on his chest to rip her sword free.

His mace had been dropped from the corpse as a small group of cloak covered vampires ran out and took his body away. Most likely to bury it.

She curtsied to the crowd, and waved at Nathaniel, who looked very uncomfortable next to Maddy and Mark. the girl holding chains to both Weres.

As she exited the arena, a hand shot out and grabbed her. "Well, well, if it's not Mistress Alicia Washington of Nova Grove." Algorv voice rang in her ears. It's good to see you again, after I killed our child and all."

He laughed, of course her Sire didn't impregnant her, but this monster who subsequently ripped her son from her womb. "Yes, and I wonder what father would kill his son." She saw the pain on his face, his grip loosened.

Yanking free she walked away as he entered the arena for his match.

(Maddy's POV)

Maddy felt her stomach roll as a vampire named Algorv, who had a history with Alicia, disembowel his opponent. Alicia next to her in seconds with a grime face on her.

When the match was called, Algorv looked to Alicia and started to approach. She sighed and stood up as was custom, he held out a hand and she let him take her's. "I have a proposition, for you, Nocturnus Nobilis." She raised a brow and he kissed her knuckles again.

"Pray tell…old friend?" her voice was low and cold.

"If it comes to the final two, and it's you and me. I asked for your hand in Marriage. Be my Queen, it will be just like old times." He was smiling widely as she tried to pull away. A hand rested on her hip and a furry flying fist hit Algorv's chin.

"She's mine." The deep growl of Nathaniel filled her ears and she felt everything stop. That damn idiot!

Vampires stared at the creature that laid claim to its Mistress. Alicia yanked at the collar and he dropped to his knees in front of her. "I might just have to have a blind witch tweak this collar." He kept his eyes on the vampire that proposed to her.

"I have a better idea, Mistress." He stated. "I challenge you Sir to a fight to the death." He roared and Algorv smiled.

"Very well, at the next waxing moon I shall kill you and take Alicia as my wife." He laughed.

"I am not a prize." She hissed and yanked at the collar. No, no he would die against Algorv.

The vampires dirty blonde hair flew in the wind as his green eyes sparkled as they took in Alicia. "But what better prize is there?" He asked, bowing to her and snarling at Nathaniel. "I promise you will be mine." With that he turned around and left.

Maddy stared on in horror, before following her Mistress, taking Mark along with her. This was about to get bad.

(Alicia's POV)

"You, idiot, you horrible idiot." Alicia dragged the wolf by the collar, to her room, pushing him in just before her tore it off.

"Alicia, he can't have you." He stated, grabbing her waist and dragging her close. He pressed his forehead to hers, causing her lungs to freeze. She might not need air, through force of habit she takes it, but now she could tell she wasn't breathing.

"I wasn't going to say yes, you stupid mutt!" Her palms on his cheeks, as he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him. "He'll kill you." She cried, him walking her back and laying her on the bed.

"Alicia, I will not allow him to touch you, besides, I believe you still have a pup to give me." He whispered, and she would have blushed had she had a beating heart.

Kissing at the hollow of her neck, he found the spot she liked most and nipped at it. "Nathaniel, you need to promise me you will survive." She pulled back and cradled his head with her hands.

"I promise." He shifted and pulled at her combat fatigues and soon bared her legs…after fighting with her boots and socks.

She gasped and looked at him, and damn was she presenting a nice picture for him. Laying on the bed, legs bent but spread slightly. She wore only a tank top, bra and underwear. She growled at him and twisted her fist in his shirt. Dragging him with great strength back to her, his hands going directly to her thighs.

"I feel like a teenager again." He admitted as she rubbed his powerful arms.

"Hate to say it, but so do I." She opened her mouth and snagged his shirt in her teeth, using her sharp fangs to tear at the item.

As soon as she could, she pushed the article off his body, cooing at what she found.

"Alicia, Marry me." He rumbled against the skin of her neck as he sucked at the flesh.

"No." She sighed as he pressed himself down on her. She gasped out and pulled his face back to her lips.

"Then, I'll ask every day until you say yes." She laughed against his lips.

"Just get me out of these clothes. I haven't had any for nearly four hundred years." She rasped before his licked her from the base of the neck, up to her adam's apple, then curving to her jaw where he ended at her ear.

"Gladly." With that he ripped the tank to in two, growling in delight to see her beautiful skin.

(Maddy's POV)

Maddy stood in her and Mark's room, finishing telling him about her species being able to carry children. How excited he was about the prospect of them having a child.

She smiled before thinking about what that other Nocturnus Nobilis said. Like old times? What did that mean? She needed to talk to her mother vampire, but she could feel her mother, their minds almost connected as Alicia….Well that was intimate. Goodness, was this how her mother felt when her and Mark were making love?

She shook her head and picked up the sword, cleaning it of the blood. She was Alicia's apprentice after all.

If only Maddy could convince her to wear more armor, but she said she wouldn't need it. The young vampire sighed and shivered.

Okay, now that was annoying. She hoped they wouldn't do that that ofte-oh dear-would Nathaniel stop.

"Maddy?" Mark held her as she shivered and gasped.

"Just, connected to my Mistress, means I feel what she feels…and- Oh." Cheeks flushed and her eye lids fluttering, she buried her face in his chest. "I wonder if she felt thi-" Panting already she squealed in his chest. "This is stupid." She growled and stood up, walking out of the door and banging on her door, she heard muffled talking then felt it again.

"Maddy, what is going on-" She collapsed against the door, shaking, banging again, never stopping until the door swung open.

"Mistress!" She looked up and felt her eyes water. "I felt-" the soft amber eyes looked at her as her mother vampire reached out and grabbed her.

"I completely forgot, I just-I'm sorry infant." She knelt down, a bed sheet wrapped around her as she petted her infant's hair. She stood up and felt eyes on her.

"Mistress, Algorv spoke about, 'Like old times'. What did he mean?" She whispered and Alicia stiffened. Stepping back, she let them both in, locking the door behind her.

"That is a long story…."

(Alicia's POV Flashback)

_Alicia sank to the floor, crying all the tears in the world and staining her white dress red. The gown was ripped and she felt dirty at what her Sire did to her._

_ But then he stepped from the shadows, offered her his handerchief, and waited, a distance away for her to stop her tears. She finally just sat numb in the corner._

_ "I'm sorry for vhat he did to you." His had a heavy Russian accent, and it was raspy, but she understood and found comfort in it. "I tried to stop it, but he is too strong." He whispered, before reached out and taking her hand. That was how they sat, hands tangled, but made no oved to close the three four foot gap between them._

_ She fell asleep that way._

_ …_

_ "No Sire, NO!" She pushed at him, her bright red dress, once elegant and formal was ripped and tattered. Someone grabbed the man from behind and snarled. Algorv, the vampire that comforted her each and every time after her Sire had his way with Alicia._

_ "Leave her alone." He growled as she fell against the banister. The smaller Vampire, their Sire, their creator sneered._

_ "Aw…you want to play the hero you little ack-" a thin red stone blade protruded from his heart. Alicia held the handle as sure as she could, tears running down her face._

_ Dead in seconds she was collapsed in Algorv's arms, crying, but a smile on her face. It took three days before he admitted that he loved her, had since he met her for the first time. _

_ Another month before they were sharing a bed, but it honestly wasn't until almost a hundred years later that she was with his child._

_ So happy to tell him, he scared her by telling her they would raise their child to be the ruler of the world. She didn't want that, she wanted to live a normal life, with Algorv and this baby. Well as normal as it could be._

_ But he didn't see it that way, so she ran. For two years a village hid her, giving her blood to feed the child. She was almost ready to give birth when he found her._

_ The fight was horrible, destroying the entire village, before she stuck her master's blade, the blade she learned to fight with from her former lover, through her chest._

_ She would rather die then watch the world fall._

_ But she failed, just missed her heart, and she watched him pull the child form her, saying he would fix her, they could start again. He held their baby, and she heard him cry. Their son._

_ Algorv celebrated, told her they could live a quiet life, and she believed him. She believed the lying bastard._

_ But their child died, they were told that he was taken from the womb early, and Algorv was on his way to challenge the Vampire King. To rule and have her as the mother to their many children._

_ She begged him not to, but he said he needed to rule the world of the night before their children could rule the day. She looked at him with horror as he talked about their child ruling humans again, what had she done to get him like this again. She castrated him when she refused to try for another child, he threatened to find another woman and change her, do exactly to her what their Sire did to Alicia. _

_ She remembered how he beat her around, the only reason why he didn't kill her was because he still loved her._

_ It was 1593. She remembered it as clear as day._

Alicia had unconsciously sat down on the bed, Nathaniel's arms coming around her shoulders and holding her tight.

"I thought that I would never see him again, or that he would hate me."

"Mistress, how will you fight him?" Maddy asked, her brows furrowing in thought.

"Well, I won't." Alicia buried her face in her hands. "When Algorv accepted the challenge of Nathaniel's match, well, he took my spot. Now if Nathaniel wins he will chose to give me the throne or keep it. But I suggest you give me the throne." She looked to him and he smiled.

"Not the kind of guy to rule a kingdom, I like my village." He whispered, kissing her ear.

A knock sounded and Alicia dragged her donor to the bathroom as her infant answered. "Mistress, you are to attend the Dragon's Fire Ball tonight." She went to the closet and started looking through the items. Alicia went to the chest that held her previous dress were in and ripped up the fake bottom.

Just like she thought. The old woman told her she would make two of the world's most beautiful dress for her. She held an exquisite dress of gold with black sown designs.

Leaving to the bathroom, Maddy followed with gloves sown with gold, leaving to fix her up.

(Nathaniel's POV)

He waited, pulling on his tux, Mark passing him the needed items. "So you are mated to life with Maddy?"

"Yes, but I haven't told her yet." He stated, fixing his tie. "You look great Sir."

"Ah I might blush." The older Were laughed before the door opened and a goddess of the night came from the smaller room.

Hair in a falling down her back, strapless dress, only then did Nathaniel see the slit up to her thigh. "Jesus, Alicia, we aren't going to make it out of this room." He groaned, as Maddy and Mark left.

"Well, guess what we have to go." She grabbed the collar and laid it around his neck, before exiting the room, "And remember, no acting out."

(Maddy's POV)

Maddy entered her room, taking Mark's hand and pulling him close, "I'm hungry, donor." She sat on the bed, laying back and motioning for him to come to her.

He laid over her, letting her bite in. "Maddy I need to tell you something." He whispered and she stopped feeding to listen.

"I mated with you, and….you and I are Mated, forever." She pulled back painfully to stare.

"W-What?" Blood around her delicate lips, and she started to push at him. "Mark, why- didn't you."

"I wanted you, I want to stay with you." He pressed down and started her sucking again, he knew she couldn't resist his blood for long.

She coughed and choke when she took to much, but soon was fine, pulling back as the blood pooled on her chest, just above the neckline of her shirt, and her neck.

Gasping as he pulled her shirt off her, he began cleaning her like he always would, before her hands were at his pants. "I want a pup Maddy." She groaned.

"I-I want one to, but Mark, Now?" She looked around, as if someone would be in the room to watch them. He took her face in his hands, kissing her, tasting his blood on her tongue.

"Then tonight, I will take you back to my village, and we will have pups to suckle and raise." He laughed as he rolled and pulled her with him, her head laying on his chest.

"Alright, but I will leave after we talk to Alicia." She laughed as he peppered kisses all over his face.

(Algorv's POV)

He was actually coming to see if Alicia would let him escort her to the Dragon's Fire Ball, when his sensitive hears picked up voices.

So Alicia made another vampire that was ging to have a werewolf's pups. He never thought about how powerful a vampire wolf hybrid would be. He could just pull from the fight for the throne and wait for her to birth a pup.

That would get him both thrones.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

(Alicia's POV)

Maddy was sitting in front of Alicia, waiting for the woman to reply. "Mistress?"

"Is this what you really want?" the older vampire asked with a calculated look.

"It is Mistress." This was what Maddy had wanted since she was separated from her family….a normal life, or as normal as it could be Alicia could tell this, they were connected. "I will stay here as long as it takes before leaving with Mark." She stated, taking Alicia's hand.

"Yes, I want you here until the duals are over." Alicia stated a smile on her lips. "So, what would a Vampire pup look like?" Maddy was smiling too as the four of them celebrated Mark and Maddy's apparent life together.

"I just hope it won't be ugly." Maddy mumbled as Mark scoffed. He hated vampires, and yet this little one wiggled her way into his heart and nnow he couldn't think of leaving her ever again.

"They have a beautiful mother," he stated, making Alicia roll her eyes at a blushing Maddy.

"And a handsome father." Nathaniel grunted from her remark. Kids.

"Okay you loved birds, go to your room." Alicia sent them away, as soon as the door shut she had her sword in hand, practicing before a large hand wrapped around her waist and brought her to him. She could feel the bulge in his pants as he growled in her ear.

"Will I ever have a pup with you?"

"I-I, I don't know if I can have another." She stuttered as he laved at her neck.

"Then let's find out." He yanked the sword from her and threw the small but old vampire to the bed.

"Now? I should practice." She started to get up when he crawled on top of her, trapping her.

"You have been practicing that weapon for how long? Seven hundred years? And when is the last time you lost a sword fight? To someone other than Algorv?" He rumbled his chest pressed against hers and making her frown.

"You need to practice," She looked at him with a frown. "Algorv was a great swords man in life and in death only became better. I know that since it is you and him fighting there will be no weapons, but still, he is very dangerous, and I need you to be stronger and better than he is." She nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent, a certain pine smell always coming off him.

"Alright, where do we start?"

(Maddy's POV)

Maddy was walking through library, the castle having an enormous one, and tried to find something about fighting another powerful vampire.

And she came to the same conclusion in everything she found….either another Nocturnus Nobilis can kill another of it's kind, or some creature called the Canis un qui sibi Lumus or a Does Canem.

It meant hound who stands in his own light or God's Hound, but what in the hell did that mean? Everything was a riddle to the vampires, always to hide thousands of years of secrets.

"Mads?" Mark stared at her before she smiled and walked to him, "Find what you need?"

"I think so." She took his head and walked with him out, her long black dress whispering on the floor as she left.

(Alicia's POV)

"What do you mean he has forfeited?" Alicia was trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

"Algorv has given up the title for throne as long as it goes to you and not the beast." The servant hissed the last part, making Alicia scowl.

"Thank you, tell them I shall be at the coronation tonight." She sent him away after that and shut the door. "Congratulations Were, you are Prince." She smiled.

"What?"

"Algorv has pulled out of the fight, but something isn't right." Brows furrowed she walked around, trying to figure something out. "Something is going on."

"We'll investigate, Alicia, for now, you will take the throne, and I will return to my village." He leaned forward and kissed her, gentle and slow.

"No." when he started to pull away she grabbed him and dragged him back to her lips. They had once talked about this, about the fact that he would visit as often as he could. But she didn't want him to leave.

He held her, kissed her for a long time, hours, maybe days, but damn did they enjoy it.

(Mark's POV)

"Do you think I am pregnant yet?" Maddy asked, her and Mark staring at the ceiling of their room, him holding her in the bed.

"I hope so, but I need to get you back home." Reaching up he cupped her cheek, before running his hand down, curling around her jaw and running down her neck to run his thumb across her pulse point. Her eyes fluttered close, she always liked having that spot rubbed.

"My home? I miss my family."

"I'll bring them to my home, anything." He dropped kisses on her body, all over her skin.

"Promise?" nodding furiously, she smiled wide. "My brother sings, he says he always feels like he is singing to someone, someone who needs to listen. But it is very relaxing." She sighed, as he breathed in her scent, the smell of honey attacking his senses.

(Taylor's POV)

He watched her get dressed, a gown of vibrant blue and a good shape to it as it hugged her curves. "You look beautiful." Her hair was curled and falling down her back and leaving her midnight crown free of any fancy hair style or anything.

"Thank you, are you ready?" The dress was floor length, but he could see her toes peep out as she approached him almost silently.

Offering his arm he felt her cold palm in the crook, his heart content with her beside him. But he didn't want to leave her, even though he had responsibilities.

"Let us go." He walked her down the many stairs, enjoying the last of his time with her. Her grip tightening on him as they got to the ground floor and he walked her to the throne room, no collar on his shoulders.

She walked in with her head up high, letting go of him to make her way to the steps of the alter alone.

As she kneeled down to have the delicate crown placed on her head, Nathaniel looked around him, looking for Algorv, but not seeing the large vampire.

Now he wondered where they hell he was.

(Alicia's POV)

After the festivities, Alicia retired to the royal chambers with Nathaniel, falling into bed and trying to make the most of the last few hours they had together.

But now, now they held each other, afraid to move and break the peaceful stillness they had attained.

"I have to go." Finally speaking though he deeply regretted the words, deeply regretted having to leave her.

"Take your beta and my infant," She sat up and cupped his face. "And be safe."

"As you wish my Queen," he stood up and dressed in pants and a thin shirt, exiting the castle with the two young people as the sun rose.

(Maddy's POV)

It took three days to get home to Locum, and her family was there to welcome her with open arms, coming to terms with her change, and happily placing her into the guest room as Nathaniel stayed in the living room.

"Maddy," Her little sister smiled and held up the fly trap plant for her to see. "It's growing, just like you said it would." The older of the two girls grinned at the little one, life didn't seem too bleak as a vampire.

"Maddy, have you eaten?" Her father asked as she patted her little sister's head.

"Yes, Mark made me eat before I came in here." She left out the part where whenever she fed they would make love right after, mostly because she got him started and his blood acted as an aphrodisiac to her.

"Good." Zoe ran around the kitchen, placing her pot in the sun before running to grab a cup.

"OW!" Maddy snapped her head around when she caught a whiff of blood, her sister had cut a finger and Maddy just realized how hungry she still was. Leaning towards her sister, the vampire's eyes widened and she jumped back, sprinting to her room.

"Mark, blood, please." She begged, and she was in his arms, taking his blood quickly until he stopped her, telling her he felt dizzy and couldn't give anymore.

"I need more, please." She was so hungry, and felt weak as the Commander walked in, chief of the Were village.

The older man allowed her to feed off of him, drinking quickly and happily. It was almost thirty minutes later when he stopped her, "I can't give more."

She huffed in anger and hunger, "I need more, please." It was hurting her stomach physically to be deprived of food.

"Maddy's what's wrong?" Mark reached out and pulled her into his arms, Maddy's hunger attacking and bringing her to her knees.

"I need more blood, it hurts so bad, I thought for a moment to take Zoe's blood." She grunted and laid on her side.

"Maddy?" Her mother stood at the door way with a cooler. "I have been taking blood from the hospital every few days since you left. Take what you need."

As a mother, Elizabeth took care of her child, Maddy relaxing into Mark's arms as she drank nearly all the blood, almost fifteen ounces.

She finally stopped and stayed in the black fur of her Were's arms, still shaking. "What happened to me?" No one should go through that pain again, she never wanted to have to beg for blood that she has had already too much of.

"We need to get you to the village, there will be more than enough blood for you there." Nathaniel stated, "Alicia mentioned when she was with child she took almost sixteen ounces of blood, you are most likely with child as well."

"No, I can't be, Mark and I only made love a few times without the protection." She sighed, her mother dropping to her knees to touch her stomach, holding some kind of device and running it over her stomach.

"You're about three months along." She said and Mark's brows furrowed.

"I haven't even been a vampire for that long, and Mark and I have only been making love for the past week."

"Well, you have a tightness, the same one I had three times over when I was three months along with you or your siblings." She petted her daughter's head and smiled. "I want to monitor you through the pregnancy, so wherever you go, you are taking us with."

"Good, because there is this nice little were village that the three of us are headed to that I want you all to come with us." Her words slurred as she sleepily snuggled against Mark's chest. "How about we leave tonight, before I get hungry?"

"Then let's pack." They all ran around, quickly collecting there things as they worked.

(Nathaniel's POV)

Maddy was with child and the chieftain of the Were colony was about to bring her into his village with her family, which thankfully had a doctor in it.

He sighed and grabbed his rucksack, beginning the long journey that night.

(Alicia's POV)

Being Regina de Vita Sanguis Bibentinus, as most called her, meant she was the Queen of Life Blood Drinkers. Stupidly long title that she didn't care for, she rather just be called mistress or queen or….well hell Alicia.

But now, everywhere she went it was friggen Regina de Vita Sanguis Bibentinus…even the old vampires she once and still holds in high regard bows down and calls her this.

Sighing she looked over herself, dressed in too much clothing, she felt like a woman from the renaissance period, and she hated that time, was happy to see it go. Yes she loved the art, but she was treated like a doll up until the last fifty years.

And the mundane tasks she had, sorting through childish squabbles that had her telling all her subjects that if they really had to bring something as stupid as who took blood from who that had them traveling and waiting for her, she would throw them in the sun….a majority of her cases were cancelled that day.

But now what she had to go through was uprisings, clans of nomads taking out refuges that no other vampire would touch for reasons of food, they had to control food intake so they wouldn't all starve to death.

She didn't realize how bad everything was until she took the throne, but she was sorting out many of the kinks, including sending her best soldiers to stop the nomad clans instead of protecting her.

She laid back that morning, and wondered what Nathaniel was up too. He would need to return soon so she could feed.

(Nathaniel's POV)

He had just finished explaining the situation to his village, as Mark settled Maddy and her family into a house, it was decided they would have a bigger home to put them all, including Mark.

Most of the Weres didn't want Maddy there but he told them that if they didn't like it then they could challenge him or leave.

Most just went home and that was it…now how was he going to get donors for her now?

(Maddy's POV)

She was hungry again and feeding on Mark in their room as Josh sang somewhere in the house, it was her favorite song.

"Maddy, that's too much." He groaned, her leaving him to find three young men named Curran, Foster, and Vilbrook the only Weres willing to give her blood outside of Nathaniel and Mark. They came to the house in the morning to give her blood for the past several days. Especially since Nathaniel would leave every three or four days only to return sad, separated almost. And only Mark and Maddy knew why.

She sighed as she started to feed, desperate to get her meals worth. And they seemed happy to give it.

As she moved to Vilbrook, his dark skin contrasting against her olive tones, "You know Mark, I think my marriage life has been its best since your girl came here." He laughed, but Mark just scowled at the man. He hated seeing these men, his friends, react to Maddy. And to make it wor-

"JESUS CHRIST!" Maddy pulled away and ran from the room investigating where that sound came from.

"Josh?" She called out, his window smashed open and evidence of a fight all over the room…and a several scratches on the walls. "Where is he?" She turned to Mark, snarling…this was her brother, her family!

"I'm going to find him I promise." He said as he and Jim Shannon left the house, following tracks and scents.

(Josh's POV)

What the hell was she?

She paced the small but old RV she had taken him too, looking at him with the bluest eyes every few minutes. Her hair a slightly curled brown hair that hung past her shoulders, and though she was completely naked, her body was perfect…or he thought it was.

She would growl and fur, sliver, metallic and reflective would grow along her spine and shoulders. And her eyes, oh her eyes would turn a silken blue.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked.

"Cantare," She commanded, dropping to her knees in front of him, He sat at an uncomfortable position on the floor and honestly he couldn't find his voice to even whisper. Leaning forward to sniff at his face and neck, she purred, the claws on her hands digging into his forearms. "Vobis suscitaverunt me, iam Cantare."

He was about to ask when she growled then purred, nuzzling his neck. "Cantare. Iam."

He started singing, she seemed to want something form him and it felt right when she first listened to him….that is before she kidnapped him. Without any guitar or instrument, he started a lullaby and had her curling into his chest, eyes falling shut no matter how hard she tried to stay awake.

"What are you, little cat?" She wasn't little, in fact she reminded him of a silver snow leopard, strong and lithe at that same time quiet and waiting to kill.

"Canem un eius sibi lumus." She sat up and whispered into his ear, her breath hot and boy was Josh sweating. "Deos Canem. Vobis?"

(Alicia's POV)

It had been five nights since Nathaniel ha left her and now he was in her bed, letting her feed, and they celebrated the long days away from each other, she never thought it would hurt physically to be away from him.

Loud banging at the door had them separated, and her grabbing a robe to slip around herself and answer the door.

"Regina!" The messenger dropped to his knees. "She has awaken. The God's Hound has come back."

That was supposed to be a story book legend. A God's Hound was never supposed to be real. She prayed to all deities that her kingdom not fall from this massive threat.

But who's evil enough to wake her?

Algorv, maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

Maddy was covered head to toe in black as she ran to find her brother. They tracked him to a RV, found traces of him and something else there but they had left before then.

If her heart still beat, she was sure it was thundering. "Mads it's gonna be alri-"

"It's my fault, I should have left them in Locum." Her eyes were dilated and he pulled her close. As she bit in he gently stoked her back.

"We'll find him and he will be perfectly okay."

"Promise? " She mumbled against the wound, blood seeping from it before she would lick it up.

"Promise."

(Josh's POV)

She paced the small room, she had taken him to an old human city, well the ruins of one anyways, and he really saw her run on the way there.

Her size was double that of any Were he ever saw, but when she was in her human form she was small and soft and would curl against him as he sang. And when he wasn't singing, she would talk….and he never understood her.

Getting to the end of the room she turned around and went to the other, her naked form glowing in the moonlight that flooded through the broken windows.

He took another bite of the cooked rabbit (thank god he learned something from Maddy before she changed) before he put down the food and walked outside. He wasn't in danger because she would follow him.

"I wonder where the shopping districts are?" He looked around the deserted place before walking down the road. Here we go.

As beautiful as her form was, he didn't want anyone else seeing what he sees. "Ubi tu? Heus!" She trailed him and soon he found an old store, which he promptly threw a rock through the window.

As he pulled at dress he had a sudden thought. "You need underclothes." Hell, he never shopped for a woman, god, where to start?

As he fitted things to her, the store incredibly dark, he found her size for everything, soon packing a back pack full of clothes for her and a few for him…At least they would have their modesty.

"Come on you." He grabbed her arm and started walking out, her feet bare and dirty. As she followed, the moon came out and he looked back to see her eyes glowing bright silken blue.

Stepping closer she touched at his face and had to incline her head to look at him.

"Canis aut Deos." The dark silken voice of a woman came from the shadows, and soon was stepping out the woman that changed Maddy and brought the rest of his family to Locum.

"What do you want?" He snarled, he was never fond of her.

"Maddy was worried sick over you." The woman now stared at him, dark eyes narrowing.

"Josh!" Maddy came charging around the corner and past her Mistress to hug her brother, but the Were Cat hissed and jumped at her, letting her clothes and skin rip away to reveal metal silver fur.

A black wolf barely the same height as the God's Hound immediately jumped between Were and vampire.

"Proditor!" 'traitor' The cat growled as the ebony dog raised his hackles further.

"Nos sunt amici!"

(Alicia's POV)

"Nos sunt amici!" 'we are friends' Alicia yelled out, dragging her infant back and pushing the black wolf out of the way. "Tempora mutatio." 'times are changed' She raised her hands and kneeled before the God's Hound.

"Quid credere te?" 'why should I trust you?' The silver monster growled out as thunder cracked and lightening lit the dark sky, rain pouring down and beating like drums around them.

"Quia credere Regina." 'because I trust the queen' The deep voice of Nathaniel Taylro had the cat relaxing and retreating from the vampire queen. "Credere me?" 'trust me?"

She spoke quickly the last part roughly meaning 'I haven't trusted you since your son has made me sleep'

Sighing, he kneeled down to her and raised his head, not in defiance, but in surrender and begging for forgiveness. Nathaniel was baring his neck to her, a sign of trust.

Staying still, everyone stayed quiet. "Tantum eum." 'Only him' Nodding to Josh she retreated to stand by him before he started to move.

"Maddy, Are you alright?" Josh pulled his sister to her feet before they embraced tightly, her shaking.

"I was so afraid that something happened to you." She felt stinging in her eyes and blood trickled down her cheeks, her red tears licked up by a black wolf as he nuzzled her.

"I'm alright, Mads, beside she's not bad, she protected me." He reached out for her, but the cat only stared at them.

"Josh, we need to go home." Maddy took his hand and started to walk him away, the cat and Wolf following.

.

.

.

"Josh!" Zoe ran to her older brother, jumping into his arms as the God's Hound watched intently. Him carrying the child and showing her around. Since the truce that was hanging by a thread was made the day before, She had changed back, wearing the clothes he had gotten her, though she honestly hated them.

They itched and scratched and she didn't have to put up with that when she was in the mountains with the blind witches.

The one time she came out was when a boy started to feed her, and soon they trusted each other….before he killed her, making her sleep for so long. Burying her in a some grave that wasn't hers in a place that wasn't her home.

And then, she heard a voice. It was so far away and she begged for it, because it made her feel. And she waited for it each day until it was so close and she was so warm from it she had to get out.

The moment she dug her way out of the dirt and breathed the fresh air, she knew she had to find the voice that rung her ears so loud.

And she did find him, she was almost addicted to the sound and wanted him to sing to her so bad.

(Alicia's POV)

The queen of vampires watched the creature in the village, she seemed nervous and tried to stay close to Maddy's human brother who seemed to be the most important person to the God's Hound.

"Why is she a God's Hound if she is a cat?" Little Zoe Shannon was tugging on Alicia's dress, getting her attention quickly.

"Because we always saw these strengths in Wolf type were's. Over time we found we were wrong, but all of these special Were's wolf or not wear the name proudly. But I have never met one before. Well until now." With that she turned back and curtsied. "Ego sum Regina Alicia de Vita Sanguis Bibentinus." The God's Hound tensed, her eyes narrowing and her hackles rising.

"Ego sum Nubes." 'I am Cloud.' She growled out, Alicia or Nathaniel translating.

"How about Skye, it means cloud in Norse…" His voice died off as EVERYONE stared at him. "What? I do read!"

"When?" The sound from Maddy was so soft that everyone busted out laughing.

"Okay, you know what, I'm going for a walk." He threw his hands over his head and left the house, Maddy turning on her heel to follow as Nubes….Skye followed.

"Josh I'm sorry…."

(Skye's POV)

She followed the human and vampire out as they walked down the street. And she tensed when she saw a dark figure in the shadows.

HE jumped out and grabbed the vampire, yanking at her hair and dragging her around. Skye surged forward and grabbed Josh's arm pulling him away from the Royals of the Night.

Her only thought was let the vampire fight, her only concern was the man that brought her back.

As quickly as the monster grabbed the young vampire, he was gone, the little vampire with him and her awakener was yelling.

She didn't understand what he was saying but he wasn't happy.

**So the power went out yesterday and I couldn't post, so I am sorry I am a day late with everything. Please review, I haven't heard from a lot of you….if no one reads this I won't keep posting, because honestly I have other stories to finish and post and really don't need to spend time on something no one will read.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so thank you all who have review I was looking at the reviews and then I found out that there is a views number counter and spazed. Happy day.**

(Alicia's POV)

Alicia was getting comfy in the stiff bed that was Nathaniel's and nestling down against her wolf mate, the prince of Vampire's as he would be called.

They were whispering to each other in the languages of old when someone called them, knocking on the door loudly.

As soon as it was answered with the worst three words that Alicia could hear, "Maddy's been kidnapped by a large vampire."

(Skye's POV)

The queen of the vampire's was so angry at Skye, Mark, ballistic and was currently checking out one of Algorv's known hideouts. But the angriest was Josh because he had seen her in action, he knew she could have done something. "Why didn't you stop him?" He would scream, walking outside of the town. She would just follow, not understanding why he loved a monster so much.

"It is better. She should have died the right way before." She would say with defiance and he would yell and finally just sit down and go quiet. That was the worst, him not talking to her, or even singing to her.

She was getting tired of his ignorance and soon she was looking for something else to do, and was sitting on a chair when a little figure came up to her.

The tiny little girl would talk but The older girl would never understand, until Nathaniel walked to her. He spoke quickly, telling her that Maddy was pregnant, which alarmed her.

"Est nocturna nobilis?" She snarled, now she would have to find that stupid dead girl and kill her before she gave birth, that is exactly what Skye's people were made for.

She jumped up and started towards the gate, the sun at her back, until she felt eyes on her and heard several people behind her.

She noted that the queen of the damn vampires in black combat clothes that covered her completely was following with the chief of the village. "Non sequitur me." 'Don't follow me' She ordered but the man and woman kept walking. She stopped and screamed when the queen bit into her, before she could grow her metal fur.

Thoughts, dreams, memories. They all attacked her mind until she was limp, shaking and paralyzed by what she was seeing. Why this vampire fought, why everything was so important that this child live…they were going to try to make an alliance through this child.

When Alicia pulled away, Skye stared at her. She shrugged her shoulders, if they come they had better stay out of her way.

(Maddy's POV)

She fought with everything she had against him. Algorv brought her to his stupid old creepy castle and restrained her in a chair made of metal with metal cuffs for her feet wrists and neck. The neck bit angled her head upward but she could see him in another room…and she could smell the blood.

He walked across the room carrying a body too small to be an adult…oh god that was a small child. She looked on in fear as he walked around, transporting bodies of many small children as Maddy cried. Plastered on all their dead faces was the fear they had when he killed them.

"Got something good for you, had to kill almost twenty children for it, but it's good." He laughed, holding out a glass for her. She stared at him, tears of blood still streaming down her face.

"Please don't do this, let me g-"

He shoved some kind of feeding tube down her through, and buckled a leather strap around her head to ensure she wouldn't spit it out. She started the pump and poured the blood, every last drop, into it. In shear terror she watched the liquid slowly run through the tube, head to her mouth as she tried desperately to get out.

As the blood as feed into her stomach, she looked around for any help at all. "This will all be over as soon as you have you little one." He whispered into her ear as the pump forced more blood into her stomach.

Sniffles and muffled, angry or frightened sobs would come from her as he observed the process carefully.

(Alicia's POV)

It had officially been two days since Maddy had been gone and Mark had joined them and surprisingly Alicia was stronger than usual….why was that?

"It's because you drank my blood." Skye would hiss in Latin, glaring at her.

"Well it is good, I would like more-" The girl hissed and returned to the trail. The nobles of the night had a distinct sent that she was following, and having another one around didn't help.

She ran on her cat form an advantage to the speed of the average wolf, though she must admit this one was different, she guess by his smell and size he was a Lomunanti wolf, the awkward creature that was transitioning from her kind to a weaker species.

She sniffed and led them up the trail to an area of forests, then came to a castle like fortress. "Illa est hic." 'she is here.'

(Mark's POV)

He couldn't wait to get his Maddy back, his mate and kill that son of a bitch that stole her. He was ansy and the God's Hound was already working on getting inside.

She finally growled and dropped the lock pick to launch herself up the side of the wall, climbing and jumping like she should be a ghost or superhero. As soon as she was over, the door unlocked and they walked in, immediately gawking. The courtyard was filled with bodies, of men women and children, all drained of blood.

"Jesus Chri-"

"He's been feeding her, and I bet you anything he hasn't told her where it comes from." Alicia stepped over them, carefully placing her feet between the skeletal corpses.

They all followed her, following muffled talking. They finally heard a scream and raced down the corridors.

"Let me go! Please." The last word turned into sobs before she gagged at something.

"Not until you have your child, now eat." His deep and heavily accented voice soothed as she continued to gag, and they could hear the sound of frantic clicks and scratches.

Mark stepped quietly towards the door, looking through the crack to see his Vampire, HIS MATE, strapped to a metal chair, struggling and being force fed through a tube, the bright red blood tears staining her face.

"Hush, it will be over soon, your already showing, so your pregnancy will be short." He watched in anger as Algorv leaned down and gently rubbed her stomach.

A hand fell on his shoulder and they were all ready to rush in, Alicia with her sword drawn and the Were's transformed, him already in his ebony state.

The doors flew open and Algorv whirled around, glaring as Alicia cut at him, Taylor backing her up. Mark's only concern was Maddy though as he pulled the tube from her and ripped the metal cuffs off, and it was certainly harder than it looked.

When she was free, he had her in his arms, her shaking and crying as he looked over her. Disheveled and unnaturally pale, a small bump was over her stomach, and he gently reached up to touch it. Her stomach quivered and looked at him.

"Get her somewhere safe." Alicia ordered when she was thrown back and hit the wall, Nathaniel at the moment taking care of the vampire.

(Skye's POV)

She stayed back and watched everything, the way The black wolf ripped into the chair and saved the perspective monster that could destroy the world.

And the queen of vampires fought with such grace and precession against the large Russian Royal of the night. But it wasn't enough, he got a hit on her, and reached for a sword as the white wolf stalked up on him.

It was a battle of the giants here. And all of it decided the fate of the world.

The wolf pounced the Russian smacked him away, it came to a point where Male vampire was just barely staying alive. That is until he kicked Alicia.

She watched the Queen crash against the metal chair, quickly righting herself and attacking.

She would have stayed to watched more, but she needed to kill that little vampire. She had to kill that child.

(Maddy's POV)

Everything hurt, she felt like she was being stretched too far too fast. The run alone to a safe area had allowed her stomach to swell another two inches. And this scared her horribly, she didn't even have a place for the baby, she wasn't ready.

"Mark, go back, go help my Mistress." She begged, wiping her forehead of sweat.

"I'm not leaving you." He soothed as she cried out. HE brought her to the cave her Mistress and her shared in her first days of life as a night walker.

"Then hold me." He moved to sit behind her and wrapped his fur covered arms around her, trying to comfort his wife as the tiny baby grew fast.

"H-he said that drinking the blood of children would make the baby grow faster." She cried, cringing as another….yes that was a kick, attacked her.

"Just breath it will be alright." He started to rocked her as his hands dropped to her stomach, rubbing over it. A sudden kick, bulged out of her stomach. His child wanted out and wanted out now, and he honestly never seen something like this.

"And he gave me a lot of blood, so much I thought I would die form over eating. He said it was all to make the baby faster and- AAHH!" Clutching her stomach she cried. "What did he do to me, Mark? What did he do?"

Mark didn't know what to tell her, so he just held her close and rocked her and whispered. "It's gonna be okay Mads. Just breath." He said this over and over against as heer stomach slowly grew larger.

(Nathaniel's POV)

When Algorv threw Alicia back and he heard her grunt in pain, well, all hell would freeze from the ice glare he gave the monster as he attacked. Punch after punch, biting into his neck with his great jaws. The monster stumbled back, almost surprised that the wolf so easily mortally wounded him.

Grabbing Algorv's foot he pulled him to the ground. "Algorv, there are things you must understand." He took Alicia's Sword and pressed it into his chest. "You don't ever mess with me or my family without consequence." Suddenly the sword sank in deep into his chest a wheezing escaped him, and Nathaniel ripped the sword away.

They stayed and watched the old vampire die, his body freezing. "We need to put him outside, for the sun to burn him away." Alicia said raggedly, slouching and leaning on the ruby blade. Both were breathing raggedly, though one didn't need to.

"You owe me a pup after all this." He huffed making her smiled, before she kneeled and touched the dead vampire's chest.

"I loved him once." Voice of sorrow, he grabbed her to pull her into a hug.

"But you love me now." He stated, kissing her cheek.

"Yes, now….where is the God's Hound?" Eyes wide, Nathaniel grabbed the body and flung it out the door before following her out. Where the hell was Skye?

(Mark's POV)

He watched in terror and excitement as her stomach swelled more, causing her huge amounts of pain. Whimpering and writhing, she would cry and scratched at her stomach.

The bulging kicks got more frequent to the point that he saw one every four or fie second, him counting out loud.

"Mark…..Mark, I think….Dear god, this baby is coming tonight." She moved against to lay at more of an angle. "My water's broke." Her dirty white dress began to get stained with huge amounts of blood from between her legs.

"Alright, damn it." He got up from behind her and spread her legs more. "Let's have a baby."

(Skye's POV)

Walking into the cave she heard screaming echoing off the walls inside. She crept in and the first cried of the child reached her ears. She wished that she could have killed the mother before the child was born. It would have been easier.

Sneaking in she found Mark holding the tiny creature, the tiny destroyer of worlds. Soon she was behind Him, looking over his shoulder and hitting him. The power she put through was phenomenal as she scooped the baby up.

Raising her fist to kill the baby, her enhanced eyes widened.

Silver metallic fur covered the tanned baby girl, her bright honey colored eyes turned silken blue and she squirmed around in Skye's arms.

"So this is how God's Hound is made." Alicia stated, looking over her shoulder.

"I thought baby needed death, but I can't kill my own kind." Hard broken English came from Skye's mouth as she handed the baby back to Maddy. The look of relief covered the young vampire as the baby bit, not sucked, but bit into her nipple, taking blood instead of milk.

"Thank you." Maddy sighed out, her entire body numb from the immense pain of child birth…..vampire child birth.

"Now let me see my infant's infant." Alicia crawled ove rand sat next to her, looking at the beautiful girl.

"I was thinking about naming her Kelly." She whispered, Mark at her side.

"That's perfect." Mark was whispering as not to upset Maddy or the baby.

Everyone was smiling, even Skye was happily enjoying the atmosphere of the cave.

.

.

.

Two weeks later and it was the rage of the world, Regina de Vita Sanguis Bibentinus and Principes lupus cognationes, the Queen of Life Blood Suckers and the Chief Wolf of the Clans, Given that when the Were's had a chance to make a powerful alliance, were getting married.

It was a huge event and everyone, Vampire, human and Were, took part in it. But Alicia didn't care as she walked alone up the aisle in a beautiful wedding dress, she just had eyes for her husband to be…or rather Life Mate.

They gave their vows, smiling, He leaned forward and whispered that he loved her. Making her smiled so wide before going to a feast were many, any species or monster, fawned over little Kelly Reynolds, bound to be a heartbreaker. Even Skye was a guest everyone wanted to meet, though she held onto a very happy Josh most of the time.

As they danced and talked to guests, something he found boring compared to what she rather be doing.

As the night came to an end, Nathaniel, uncomfortable with the circlet like crown given to the non ruler would wear, twirled his wife away and pulled her close. "We have things to do Vampire." His voice was low and husky as he led her away.

"Maddy your in charge." He called before leaving the great throne room.

They teased and kissed all the way up to the room, far too ready to be together again. After all, Maddy refused to allow them together since announcing their marriage.

As they stepped into the room, Alicia slowed it down, Nathaniel following happily. "Let's go slow tonight." Breathless, he groaned and silently agreed to his request.

They fell into bed together sliding clothes off, lips trailing after the fabric as they explored….and he exploited her sensitive points on her body.

She flipped them over, and sat up, gently laying her hands on his chest and tracing every muscle with the delicate pads of her fingertips.

His breathing, ragged already, became heavier as he watched her, blue eyes burning into her.

"I love you." He whispered as his hands rubbed up and down her bare thighs.

"I love you too." She leaned down and kissed him. "Nathaniel."

"Yes Alicia."

"I owe you a pup."

"That you do." He rolled over and pressed her into the soft mattress. "That you do."

**So once I am free up to post new stories….I might continue this through Kelly Reynolds and Nathaniel and Alicia's Child's Points of view….what do you think?**


End file.
